Madoka Amahane
|Japanese Name = 天羽まどか |Romanized Name = Amahane Madoka |Age = 13 (S3) 14 (S4) |Gender = Female |Blood Type = O |Birthday = February 14 |Affiliation = Starlight School Skips♪ Vanilla Chili Pepper Aikatsu8 (DCD) |Occupation = Student |Debut-dcd = 2015 Series - Part 4 |Debut-anime = Entrance of the Starlit Sky☆ |Singer = Kana from AIKATSU☆STARS! |Seiyū = Chihiro Kawakami|English Name = Madoka Amahane}} is one of the main characters who made her debut in the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2015 Series and Season 3 of the anime. She is a cute-type idol and is the granddaughter of Angely Sugar's top designer, Asuka Amahane. Her preferred brand is Angely Sugar. Biography A rookie idol known for her soft, cute smile who was accepted into Starlight School in April. She has always loved the dresses her grandmother makes since she was very young. Appearance Madoka has mid-length, wavy, bubblegum-pink hair tied into twin pigtails. Each tie has half an angel's wing on its respective side. Her eyes are cerulean-blue, and she's been stated to be very cute. Personality She's a sweet, yet unexpectedly firm girl, who's shown to be a tease around her friends. Madoka actually has a lack of self-confidence in how she performs, like at the debut live for Skips♪ or when she asks her grandmother for a premium rare dress. A notable trait of hers is that she is very honest, which is often noted by her friends. Etymology means sky and means feathers. , when written in hiragana, has no true meaning. However, it can be written in kanji as "円" (circle), "円花" (circle, flower), "窓香" (window, fragrance), or "窓花" (window, flower). Background Madoka had her interest in idols sparked, after seeing one of her grandmother's dresses. The only thought that crossed Madoka's mind was how she wanted to wear one when she grew up. After telling her grandmother she wanted to wear a dress like that, Asuka told her she makes her dresses for idols. Madoka is curious to what an idol is when she replies that idols are who she makes her dresses for, so Madoka eagerly decides to become an idol when she grows up. Madoka's dream of becoming an idol was all but natural to her and her grandmother realized that and kindly encouraged her. After spending more time with her in her workplace at Angely Sugar, she saw a new side of her grandmother. It was a side that only strived for perfection in the dresses, as she was very strict on perfection and after seeing that effort Madoka stopped speaking about her desire to wear the dresses but still pursued her goal of becoming an idol. Eventually, she was accepted into Starlight. Chronology Relationships * Rin Kurosawa ::Being classmates, the two of them are good friends. Madoka has a habit of embarrassing Rin on occasion (Similar to Aoi & Ran). Madoka looks up to Rin and wants to learn more about her and her dancing. Madoka and Rin are also roommates. *'Asuka Amahane' ::Her grandmother. She refers to Madoka as Mado-chan. Madoka loves her grandmother's dresses and had promised herself to build up her self-confidence so she is worthy of wearing her dresses. Asuka has always been supportive of Madoka wanting to become an idol since she was a young girl. *'Akari Ōzora' ::Madoka looks up to Akari and in return, Akari aids Madoka in her training and assists her in building her confidence to try and obtain her first Premium Rare from her grandmother. The two later on formed the unit Skips♪. *'Sumire Hikami' ::Sumire is Madoka's mentor. They have a fairly simple relationship and Sumire trusts Akari to look after Madoka while she continues to work with Rin on their Dancing Diva activities. *'Tsubasa Sena' ::During his apprentice period at Angely Sugar, Tsubasa and Madoka saw each other so often that they got to know each other. Madoka, Tsubasa and Asuka once went to the Summer Festival together, and like Rin in Episode 145, Tsubasa was forced to eat half of the snacks Madoka bought. Quotes Gallery Photokatsu Trivia *Her sign is Aquarius. *Her birthday falls on Valentine's Day. Appropriately, Madoka's favorite food is chocolate. *Madoka is the only known idol to be related to a top designer. *She is the first Cute idol to lack flowers in her aura. *She has a noticeable tendency to make V signs with her hands. *It is revealed that Madoka has a goal of conquering every single stall in every year's Summer Festival by eating snacks from all stalls in Episode 145. **Because Madoka cannot finish all the snacks by herself, and that idols need to watch their diet, she gives half of whatever she buys to the person that attends the Summer Festival with her. *She shares her singing voice with Nina Dōjima. **She also shares her singing voice with Yuzu Nikaidō and Mahiru Kasumi from the Aikatsu Stars! series. *She is the only Akari Generation main character from Starlight to receive only one premium rare coord. *Madoka is 152 cm tall. *She is the youngest main character in the Aikatsu! Franchise. *She is similar in appearance to Madoka Kaname from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. Category:Characters Category:Cute idols Category:Starlight Gakuen idols Category:Female Category:Actress Category:Idol Category:Main Characters Category:Student